


don't let this be our final song

by lais



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, OT11 - Freeform, Other, bro moments, wannaone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lais/pseuds/lais
Summary: it's now january 1, 2019, and quite frankly, kim jaehwan is down in the dumps. but they've only got a little less than a month to make a few more memories, and the boys are determined to make the most out of it.(an ot11 au where jaehwan and the boys try to make the most out of their last month together, ft. sungwoon's durian farm and a wild bucketlist.)





	don't let this be our final song

baby when we were young,  
there was nothing to make believe,  
and the songs that we sang,  
they were written for you and me  
melodies, on repeat,  
that's what I hear when you're by my side,  
yeah, that's what I hear when you're by my side.

\- Final Song, MØ

 

 

Kim Jaehwan typically loved to celebrate New Year’s Day. It was a time for him to kick back, make a list of goals that he knows he’ll never complete, and to pop a few illegal fireworks in his backyard. But this year, he found himself dreading the day as it approached nearer and nearer on his calendar.

 

Kim Jaehwan usually loves change; but this time, he wishes that there wasn’t any.

 

It’s the morning of December 31, 2018. To the average Koreans, it was just any other year, and many were quite glad that 2018 was over with. But, Jaehwan wished for the opposite. To him, December 31, 2018 was the day that officially marked the end of his promotions with Wanna One. He still remembers standing nervously on the Produce 101 stage, waiting for his name to be announced. It has undeniably been a long journey for the last year and a half, and Jaehwan never thought that the end would come. 

 

It’s not like the boys haven’t discussed their contract ending; it was more so just something they all understood. They’d split up and go onto their separate paths. Many of them had groups to go back to, but for the few stragglers like Jaehwan, the future was still murky. 

 

He’s interrupted by another voice in the room. 

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon calls out from the couch, “What’re you sighing at the calendar for?” The younger member was engrossed with a game on his phone, nonchalantly glancing up to see Jaehwan frowning at their group calendar hung by the front door.

 

Jaehwan turns to the younger. Jihoon’s wearing another one of Woojin’s sweaters, his eyes stuck on whatever new game that kids played these days. 

 

“Nothing, Jihoon,” Jaehwan sighs, “Don’t worry about it.” Jihoon is skeptical, raising an eyebrow but not questioning him, and Jaehwan turns on his heel to walk back to his dorm room.

 

“Make sure to pack up soon!” Jihoon calls out as he walks away, “Manager-hyung wanted me to remind you that they want all our stuff ready to go in two days.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehwan replies, and slams the door. 

 

Minhyun’s out and about with Daniel and Seongwu to buy groceries for the  tteokguk later tonight, and Jaehwan takes the time to finally look at his room. All of the boys were just about done packing their belongings, but Jaehwan was the last one to do so. 

 

Most of the posters had been taken off the walls, picture frames removed from the drawer, all packed into cardboard boxes that were stacked neatly in the corner of the room. Even Minhyun’s little Optimus Prime action figures were wrapped carefully in bubble wrap. Everything that made their room  _ theirs _ was gone. 

 

Jaehwan takes a seat on the lower bunk, pulling his guitar out of its case. He runs his hands up and down on the wooden base before playing a few loose chords. The guitar responds with a tune as depressing as Jaehwan’s mood, and he sets the guitar down. 

 

“This is so fucking stupid,” he groans, falling head first onto the pillow. 

 

Jaehwan’s pretty good when it comes to handling his emotions, but he hasn’t felt this low since he lost a soccer game back in elementary school. Not even his guitar could cheer him up. 

 

Two words; this  _ sucked _ . 

 

∞

 

It was even more depressing at night. After finishing their food (courtesy of Hwang Minhyun, their designated chef), the eleven of them had huddled around a small little chocolate cake after eating dinner in a vain attempt to lighten the mood. The television was quietly playing in the back, the New Years Countdown flashing on the screen as every minute passed by. 

 

The atmosphere was damp. Even Woojin, the most energetic one of the eleven of them, was quiet, silently lacing his fingers with Jihoon’s. Jaehwan watched as the older members tried to make everyone cheer up. 

 

“Guanlin, Daehwi, do you guys want some sparkling cider?” Jisung kindly asked, passing them fancy little wine glasses. The two boys shook their heads, sliding the glasses back. 

 

“I’m not really feeling it,” Guanlin frowned, “Thanks for the offer though, hyung.”

 

“Jinyoung, do you want another slice of cake?” Minhyun gently offers the boy, who’s still got his eyes fixated on the floor. Jinyoung simply offered a small  _ “no, thank you.” _

 

This was depressing as  _ fuck,  _ and they all knew it. Jaehwan picked at his piece of cake as Daniel stood up from his seat. All the boys look up. 

 

“Alright, enough moping,” Daniel declares, “We can’t just keep being sad. It’s not going to help us at all.” 

 

“Sure, the end is near, but we don’t want our last memory to be a sad one, right? Do you  _ really _ want your last memory of ‘Wanna One’ to be us sitting around the dinner table, moping and wasting the time that we have away? Our contract extension is until January 31st, 2019. We don’t have to be called ‘Wanna One’ to be the same as we have always been.”

 

“And how exactly are we going to do that?” 

 

“Well,” Daniel smiled, “I think we deserve a vacation, and I know who just to ask.”

 

∞

 

Jaehwan  _ knew _ this was a bad idea. It was Daniel’s idea to go back to the Swing building to talk to the management team, asking for a few days off. They all knew that they’d receive a flat no, but Daniel insisted on trying anyways.

 

“Daniel, you do know that this won’t get us anywhere, right?” he asked the other, who was currently walking beside him. The eleven boys were currently walking down the hallway, Daniel in the lead, heading towards the conference room.

 

“You never know until you try, Hwannie,” Daniel responds back, continuing to walk and shrugs his shoulders, “I’m not really scared of them anyways. What’re they gonna do, fire me? My contract with Swing is already up anyways. I’ve got nothing to lose.”

 

“Don’t say anything too reckless, Daniel,” Jisung tells him, stopping as they all reach the door. 

 

“I won’t. I’ll just say the truth,” Daniel reassured him, placing his hand on the doorknob, “Which is, they better give us a few days off, or I really will plan something.”

 

∞

 

The tension in the room was so thick that Jaehwan swears he can cut it with a knife. They’re standing in front of a large oval table, facing the management team, who looks less than pleased. Daniel doesn’t bother beating around the bush, and straight up asks if the boys could have a few days off. 

 

“Unfortunately, we can’t let that happen,” one of them replied to Daniel, not even bothering to look up from their papers, “You know that you’re scheduled to attend the Seoul Music Awards along with all the other events. You can’t just decide to leave whenever you want to.”

 

“But we’ve worked so hard for 16 months,” Daniel presses, “We didn’t even complain once. We’ve always followed your orders. Can’t we have a few days off to spend time together?”

 

“That’s the life of an idol, Daniel,” another speaks up, “We manage you. You listen to what we say. We both make money. It’s a simple situation; you signed up for this when you agreed to become a part of Wanna One.”

 

“Absolutely fuck that,” Daniel shoots back, now getting heated, “I didn’t complain when you dragged me out to the fanmeeting and I almost passed out. You forced Daehwi to watch a traumatic video ‘just for views.’ You didn’t help us one bit when we had that v-live misunderstanding, and I didn’t see you guys doing anything for Sungwoon and Guanlin when they got caught under fire. Where were you when Woojin got bashed that one time on the airplane over Jihoon’s hair? You weren’t ever there for us; you treated us like absolute shit just because you thought you could step all over us, and I’m frankly sick of it. The least we deserve is a goddamn vacation.”

 

“As an idol, you should know that you should keep your mouth shut, Daniel,” the CEO frowns, “Honestly, what’s gotten into you? We’ve given you boys so much-”

 

“I really couldn’t care about whatever the fuck you’ve given me,” Daniel interrupts, “We aren’t your moneybags.”

 

“And if we disagree with your proposal?”

 

“Well, we’re gonna do it anyway. You’ll just have to watch.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“I wouldn’t? Just fucking watch me.”

 

He slams the door behind him, strutting off. As his footsteps disappear down the hallway, Jaehwan and the rest of the boys are left inside, staring at the management team, who looked equally as shocked. Daniel was always the one who chose to listen to whatever their management had said, never speaking up for himself. 

 

Jisung is the first to move, giving them a quick bow.

 

“On behalf of all of us, please consider Daniel’s request. We’ll see you later.” He leaves as soon as he’s done talking, and the rest of boys follow in suit, muttering quick apologizes before exiting. As soon as they get outside, they find Daniel waiting for them. 

 

“Come on,” Daniel huffs, “What’re you all staring at me for?”

 

“Nothing,” Minhyun says, his eyes still wide, “You’ve just...never really snapped until now.”

 

“I had to do what I had to do,” he replied nonchalantly before swinging an arm around Minhyun. The younger members clambered towards Daniel, all giving him high fives.

 

“That was so badass, hyung!” Guanlin said excitedly, “I mean, did you see their faces? They couldn’t believe it!”

 

“Thanks, Linnie,” Daniel laughed, ruffling the younger’s hair. Their moods suddenly lightened, their frowns replaced with smiles again. Seongwu interrupts the cheesy moment, jingling his car keys.

 

“Now that that’s over, let’s celebrate New Years for real this time. Let’s go eat bingsoo; it’s on me!”

 

They cheer and somehow miraculously squeeze into Seongwu’s car. It’s tight and cramped, and they’re yelling and laughing as they try to make more room. Jaehwan laughs as Seongwu starts driving. 

 

Daniel, who’s sitting in the shotgun seat, rolls the window down and yells from the top of his lungs. 

 

“Fuck Swing!”

 

Though it’s cramped and he can barely breathe, he’s with his best friends. And Jaehwan thinks that this is possibly the best New Years celebration yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!  
> (sighs) i put this off for so long. huge shoutout to jenny for bearing with me, and giving me such a long deadline. 
> 
> this fic is not completed and my goal is to finish it soon, so i do hope you can enjoy the first part! it's sadly unbeta-ed and most likely has a ton of grammar issues,,, but lol!
> 
> let me know how you like it! this was my first time writing for jaehwan and ot11, and i've been excited for this for a while.
> 
> with love.


End file.
